New Beginning: Embry Imprint
by BreRozie
Summary: The man with the gun pointed it at me, I escaped. 2 years later, I'm almost raped in Seattle but saved by a bunch of strangers. Huh, my life is wierd. My name is Raelyn Dodge and I'm pretty much a runaway. Embry x OC - Please Review!


**Hello, everyone! This is my 1****st**** story- ever. I am actually planning making it longer than 5 chapters long, this time and setting a goal for each chapter to be about 1,500 words long. Please review, it will get chapters up faster. If you ever have an idea in your head, but don't know or are too lazy to write it, send me a message and I can try to make your idea real! In this story, I switched it up a little. The imprints do not age with the wolves ever, so this is why Emily, Sam, Kim, everyone is still very young, even know it's 20 years post-Breaking Dawn.**

_**Summary: The man with the gun pointed it at me, I escaped. 2 years later, I'm almost raped in Seattle but saved by a bunch of strangers. Huh, my life is wired My name is Raelyn Dodge and I'm pretty much a runaway. Embry x OC**_

**Chapter 1: **

_*flashback*_

"_Mom, I'm home!" I called as I went into the living room. There was no answer. Her car was here, but she was no where in sight. I walked into the kitchen and screamed at the sight. 2 men were leaning over my mom, both dressed in all black, each had a gun and my mom was lying dead on the floor. The smirked and pointed the gun at me. I swear I had an energy rush. Before they could pull the trigger I was gone. I ran out of my house with my cell phone and into the forest. I dialed 911. The dispatcher picked up "911, what is your emergency?" I breathed heavily. "Excuse me ma'am are you okay?" the lady said into the phone. I started crying. "2 men...in my house...gun...my mom...dead." The lady gasped. "We'll send the police and ambulance immediately." I hung up on her and ran into the forest._

_*end of flashback*_

I remembered the day as clear as the day. I had run out of A small city near Orlando called Sanford, Florida and never returned. I head radios and televisions searching for me daily, but they would never find me. I was different from the picture on the "Have you seen this Girl?" sign. I had gone days without eating and went from being totally fat, to being average. I had grown out my hair in the past 2 years and had dyed it black, rather than my natural light brown color. I had taken off my nerdy glasses and used colored contacts instead. My eyes were no longer my favorite shade of ocean blue. They were a dark brown.

I walked the street of the large town Seattle, Washington. You must be wondering how I got all the way across the United States of America. Easy I took a plane. I looked different and was a good liar, so I put my advantages to use. It had been officially 2 years since my disappearance and my mom's death today. I sighed. I was now 15. My birthday was in 4 days. I missed my 13th birthday- a very important day in a girl's life.

I snapped back into reality. The air smelled like smoke and I saw many, many people looking drunk, drugged or high. I sighed. I stayed in these parts of town 'cause I never wanted anyone to figure out who I was. I sat down on a bench and watched many guys, ages ranging from about 16- 23 crowed around me. "Awe. What do we have here?" One of the guys, maybe 17 put his hand on my chest. I slapped his had. Another guy, maybe 20, smirked. "Watch out man, she feisty." The oldest guy, maybe around 23 or 24, held out a pocketknife. "Watch out little lady, do what we say or your literally dead." All the guys laughed and I gulped.

Minutes passed, and the guys had already stripped me down to my bra and jeans in the dark alley. "C'mon little girl. Don't be difficult." one of the guys taunted. I was crying hard. Suddenly, a big jeep pulled up at the edge and about 8 other guys, all over 6' tall come the way. Oh god, not more guys. Behind them, a girl got out and walked faster than any of them.

"Get off of her, perverts!" the woman, maybe 19, called and the guys turned around, smirking. But when they saw the 8 other guys behind her, their faces were priceless. The woman looked at me and I slouched down to the ground against the brick wall as she came over to me. The other guys gasped when they saw me crying, shaking and half dressed. The woman pulled out a set of clothing from her bag and handed them to me. "Get dressed and we'll help you," the woman whispered kindly. I sniffed and nodded. "Thank you so much." I half said, half mumbled.

The woman shooed the guys away and I saw them sitting on a bench in front of the alley, watching me with kind and gentle eyes, not perverted ones like the other boys that had tried to rape me had. I pulled on the light blue tank top and the black hoodie. I slowly, shaking, and walked out of the alley. The woman came over and hugged me. "It's ok; the guys took care of the psychopaths." I looked over and saw the 8 guys all looking at me. I couldn't look directly into any of their eyes. "I'm Leah," the woman said. I smiled sadly. "I-I..." I trailed off. "What's you're name?" she asked me. I couldn't tell her. "I-I can't tell you." She smiled gently. "What are you, some runaway?" I started crying. One of the guys had come over and pulled me into a hug. "Leah that was unnecessary." he said to her.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to offend you. Where are you from?" I sniffed and looked towards her, feeling everyone's eyes on me. "S-Sanford, Florida." I heard gasps everywhere. Leah looked shocked. "How did you get here? Who are you with?" She bombarded me with questions. "2 years ago, today exactly, m-my mom was murdered and I ran away..." The boy that was hugging me gasped. "Y-You're Raelyn Dodge." He pulled away from me and I turned and ran away from everyone.

I heard footsteps and I ended up trapped in a corner. They surrounded me. "Please don't hurt me. Please don't hurt me," I chanted softly and I felt two warm hands on my arms. I looked up and into the same boy's eyes. His eyes widened and he stared at me with pure awe, love and kindness. I felt the need to look away but I couldn't. He looked at me like a man getting to get out of his wheelchair after 50 years. I heard mumbled coming from the rest of the group. He pulled me up, towering over me by a good foot and a half. What can I say? I'm a 5 foot 15 year old. I was short. I looked down at my feet and Leah put space between us. I wanted and didn't want it. "Give her some space, Embry." Leah said.

Huh, so Embry was his name? He frowned but nodded. "I-It's nice to meet you Raelyn." he said, still in awe. I smiled slightly. "It's just Rae. Everyone used to call me that." I mumbled. Leah popped up again. "We should get her back to Sam and Emily's place." she said. I looked at them confused. Who? They all nodded. "I'm Quil." one of them said. Embry looked at me. "I'm Embry." The rest of them introduced themselves. Their names were Brady, Colin, Jared, Quil, Leah, Jacob, Seth and Embry. "Nice to meet you all." I whispered.

One moment there was an awkward silence, the next I was swept off my feet by Embry. "We're going to take you down to the Quileute reservation, where we all live. Emily and Sam are some of the nicest people. They're only a few years older than us," he whispered in my ear and I shivered. They all piled into the car and I sat on Embry's lap with Leah right next to us, stroking my hair to calm me. I cried some more on the way there, about memories and newspapers marking the 2 year mark about me.

When I showed them the picture of me, the thought it was someone else. I explained all the changed I went through and they seemed okay with it. I had to wonder. "W-What's gonna happen to me now? Are you gonna turn me into the police?" I asked, crying. Embry shushed me. "We could never do that to you. We'll figure something out." he assured me. I don't know why, but for some reason I feel comfy in his lap than anywhere else at the moment.

The jeep pulled into a small path on the forest and soon, we were at a small house in the middle of it. I smiled at the way it looked homey like my old house did. A man and a woman, maybe in their early or mid twenties came out. The woman had scars all over the left side of her face, but was still beautiful. I suddenly felt insecure. Leah and this woman, Emily, were extremely beautiful and I had nothing on them. Embry got out of the jeep and set me on my feet. He put his hand on the middle of my back and I immediately felt relaxed.

Once again, more girls came out of the house, 3 this time. They looked all about 17, except for one that looked my age. One of the girls was super pale and different from the others. The pale girl ran over and jumped into Jacob's arms' kissing him. The second girl, looking beautiful like the rest, went over into Jared's arms, kissing him softly. The last girl, the younger one, ran and jumped onto Quil, them both ending on the ground, her giggling, sitting on his torso. I smiled and Embry seemed to notice, nudging me. Everyone went into the house and into the living room. I followed but looked up at Embry, to see if it was okay.

"I-I think I should stay out here. I don't want to intrude or make a scene." I mumbled. He picked me up and carried me inside. I scowled, but didn't argue. Everyone's eyes were on us and she set me down and they all smiled. I suddenly got scared and ran behind Embry, like the scaredy-cat I am. He just frowned. "They won't hurt you." he insisted. I walked back around. "Well, isn't she small?" Another guy came into the room didn't recognize. He reminded me of the school bully back in Sanford. Embry growled- yes, actually growled at him. "Paul, keep your mouth shut. She's beautiful." The minute he realized he said that, he went bright red and the boys laughed.

I started crying and ran out of the house and back into the forest. When I turned around, they were all on the porch with sad and caring emotions on their faces, but Embry's was the worst. He looked like his puppy just died. I made it about a mile into the forest, before tripping and collapsing on the ground. I cried and cried. I heard noises and looked around. There was a large pack, or at least 10 wolves surrounding me. I cried harder. "Kill me, please. There's nothing to live for! My mom is dead and the rest hates me! I should've let the men shoot me instead of leaving!" One of the wolves, with gray fur and black spots, lied down next to me and the rest strangely ran off. I sighed and petted the wolf, crying myself to sleep. 


End file.
